4,204,800
by CharlieTheLessFamous
Summary: Chustin, CP Coulter's Dalton. Romance comes from friendship, and that comes from meeting.
1. Firsts?

Part One of ? This is my first proper multi-chapter story, and I aim to finish it by September 20th, so no pressure! I don't own Glee, Dalton, or anything else you recognize. Dedicated to Jessseri and Vera Amoris on Tumblr.

_***Chustin***_

Charlie Amos arrived at Dalton Academy a little early, because his parents wanted him to 'make a good impression' or something. He followed all the other Freshman – well, everyone who looked nervous, confused, or lost – to a set of notice boards, where he began to look for his name. He'd just found it under "Windsor House" when they were all told to go to Orion Hall for their opening assembly. He and the others were shown to a huge... ballroom, really, where they were divided up by whether they were day students or boarders, and then by House. Charlie was given a blue and gold pin and shown to the Windsor section. Taking a seat by the aisle, he looked around and his new classmates, waiting for the speeches to start. He watched the boys walking past and thought about how boring most of them seemed.

_***Chustin***_

Justin Bancroft, unlike everyone else, arrived alone. All the other boys milling around had friends, or siblings, or parents to keep them company and help them find out where they needed to be, but all of his were back home, in England. He signed as he remembered everything that had happened to get him sent here, to his father's old school. The fights, both with the Gang and against his parents, who were already encouraging the 14 year old to find himself a girl. He stood alone in the sea of blazers until an older boy sent him to Orion Hall, where he was handed a gold and white pin and bundled off to sit with the other Hanovers, who were the quietest group. As he walked to his seat, he passed a brown haired boy with a blue pin, who smiled at him quickly.

_***Chustin***_

Within 24 hours, Charlie had changed his mind. Nothing about Dalton was the slightest bit boring. Especially, it seemed, Windsor. He should have seen that coming when the line 'Windsor boys break the boundaries' was included in the Orientation speech. This was only his third class, and he'd already made plenty of friends – the Andrews siblings, who were friendly but crazy, Mark, a senior, shy and clumsy but harmless. Even the Windsor prefect, Peter, seemed nice enough. He left the classroom, arms full of books, and found himself in a very busy corridor full of yelling boys. He frowned, wondering if this was normal or if something had happened. He got his answer when the boy in front moved away, revealing a freshman – a Hanover – fighting with someone else. Charlie acted on instinct and dropped his books, darting forward to help separate the two.

_***Chustin***_

Justin wasn't entirely sure how the fight started. He was walking down the corridor, muttering to himself about how stupid it was that he was even here, and then suddenly he was on the floor. The other boy was snapping at Justin, saying he should have been looking where he was going. Justin couldn't be bothered with it all, and lashed out. The other boy hit back and then it erupted into a proper fight. Justin forgot where he was, and what he promised, slipping back into street-fighter mode as the taller, older boy tried to kick his feet from under him. He felt blood on his face and redoubled his efforts to beat the other boy, but was stopped at someone grabbed his arms, pulling him back. He twisted, trying to get free, and found himself pinned by the Windsor from Orientation. Realizing he wasn't going to escape, he stopped struggling with an annoyed sigh.

_***Chustin***_

Peter and another boy – presumably the Hanover prefect – were holding the other boy back. They both looked furious. Peter spoke first.

"ALL of you to the Dean's office. You too, Amos."

Charlie released the other boy, who huffed as he moved away. He rolled his eyes and set off for Dean Ramsey's office. "So much for Hanover being peaceful."

The other boy turned, eyes darkening. "What's it to do with you, huh?"

"Everything, since you attacked a Windsor. What are you even doing here? You're British, right?"

"It's none of your business."

"Fine, Switzerland, be like that." Charlie retorted, sitting down where Peter indicated. The other boy was shoved into the seat next to him.

"What did you just call me?"

"Since you haven't told me your name, I had to think one up."

"Justin."

"Pardon?"

"I'm Justin. Bancroft."

Charlie smirked. "Charlie Amos. I would say nice to meet you, but..."

"Oh, shut up."


	2. Friends?

Part Two of ? This is my first proper multi-chapter story, and I aim to finish it by September 20th, so no pressure! I don't own Glee, Dalton, or anything else you recognize. Dedicated to Jessseri and Vera Amoris on Tumblr.

Also, not sure how this ended up present-tense. IDK.

_***Chustin***_

Justin lasts a week pretending to be a nice, peaceful Hanover, before he accidentally annoys a Stuart (they're in the library, Justin knocks the boy's table) and the older, taller, stronger boy follows him outside and hits him, hard enough to make his nose bleed.

Justin sees red, and very nearly fights back, but his parent's words echo in his ears – _behave, Justin, you need to settle down _– and he just about manages to stop himself. Before he can snap at him, however, someone pushes him out of the way – gently – and tackles the Stuart to the ground. Justin stares, stunned, as the someone stands and turns. Charlie.

"You didn't have to do that." The Hanover says, and the Windsor shrugs. The boy who hit Justin has left now, muttering about house feuds, and it's just them in the corridor. Charlie leads the way out to the Quad and leans on a wall. It strikes Justin how blue his eyes are.

"Well, yeah." Charlie replies finally, and Justin has to think to remember what he'd said. "But, well, he hit you."

"I probably deserved it." The English boy tried to shrug it off, but the other shook his head.

"You didn't do anything, he just hit you. Therefore I defended you."

"But... why?" Justin asks, baffled. Even in the Gang, you looked after yourself, not kids you've only spoken to once. Charlie grinned.

"That's what friends do?"

"... so why did you do it?" Justin's genuinely confused. He doesn't have any friends. No one likes him enough for that, what with his accent and his attitude. Charlie's grin slips.

"You don't want to be friends?" He looks upset and it makes Justin blink.

"Why do you?"

"Because... you're not boring?" The American asks, grin coming back. Justin rolls his eyes.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"So... we're friends?"

"Don't see why not. Your nose is bleeding, by the way."

"Oh." Justin fumbles for a tissue, and Charlie passes him one.

"We should go play hunt-the-nurse's-office."

"Sounds... fun." He smiles, and for the first time in months he means it.


	3. First Noel

Part Three, of around thirty if this plan works. No owny anything.

_***Chustin***_

Charlie and Justin slowly started to spend more and more time together. They both joined sports teams – different ones, sure, but still – and helped each other with homework almost every day. Their Prefects were glad, as either one could be feisty and rebellious, but together they seemed a bit calmer.

Not much, but a bit. It was probably because each tried to avoid getting the other hurt. Charlie still hadn't forgiven the Stuart even though almost three months had passed and people were now leaving for the Christmas break. The boys weren't looking forward to spending three whole weeks apart.

They'd agreed to exchange gifts the last day of term, as Justin was going home so there was no chance of meeting up. The Brit wasn't thrilled by the idea of three weeks with his parents, who were already nagging him to find a girl to date despite his age.

They swapped presents in Charlie's room because the Windsor had somehow ended up with a single. Justin teased that they were already prepping him for Prefect duties since he was the only sane one in the whole House. Charlie had laughed and pointed out he'd had four detentions that semester.

So now they were sitting next to each other, holding their gifts for their best friends. Chaz was slightly worried about his, because he'd had problems thinking what to get Justin. The Brit smiled and passed Charlie a blue-wrapped package. "Merry Christmas... kind of. Better early than late though, right?"

"Merry Christmas to you too." Charlie answered, handing over the gift bag. Justin grinned at him, carefully unsticking the tape that held it shut as Charlie began to open his present just as carefully. Justin laughed, so he looked up. "What are you giggling at, Hanover? Is this going to kill me or something?"

Justin shook his head. "Just how careful we're both being."

"You started it." Charlie grinned, pulling another piece of tape off. Justin rolled his eyes, opening the bag and tipping out the collection of things inside. Charlie watched, biting his lip. To his relief, Justin seemed pleased with his pile of small gifts. A RENT DVD, newer, better headphones, some fancy chocolate, iPhone cover.

"I didn't really know what to get you." He admitted.

"You did well." Justin laughed. "Well done for realizing I didn't have a copy of RENT anymore, though."

"Realizing? You whined about it for weeks."

"Shut up." Justin scowled. Charlie grinned at him and opened his own present, unfolding the jacket he'd mentioned liking.

"Well remembered." He smiled. Justin shrugged.

"You're welcome."

There was a knock at the door, and Charlie's mom Claire slipped in. "Ready to go?"

"Sure." Charlie slipped the new jacket on and grabbed his bag. "See you soon Switzerland."

Justin followed them to the door, carrying his stuff. "I'm sure you'll survive. Bye!"


	4. Fans

Part... four? Four. Late because head!Laura is a pest. Still don't own Glee/Dalton.

_***Chustin***_

Justin's holidays were dull, filled with visits from 'suitable girls' and boring relations who all tsked at his slight American accent. He emailed Charlie as often as he could, but they couldn't really call or text due to the high costs. Luckily, one of his presents was a new laptop with a webcam, so they agreed to Skype the next day.

Chaz's vacation had been less dull, as he'd spent most of the time skiing with his cousins and friends from middle school, but he kept in contact with Justin anyway, because he did miss his friend, even if they weren't all that close. But most of the people in their year were a little dull, so they did spend a lot of time together. He agreed to a Skype call, and was ready and waiting a few minutes early.

The two chattered about anything that came to mind for almost an hour, before Justin suddenly looked round. Charlie blinked. "Justin?"

"It's alright, it's just Laura." The other boy returned his attention to the screen for a few seconds before looking back at his sister, who was apparently as bored of the stuffy company as he'd been. Charlie frowned slightly, annoyed at the twelve year old stealing Justin's attention. He was surprised when Justin pulled her over so she could see Charlie and he her.

"See? Not a girl." Justin told her. Charlie blinked, confused. Laura scowled.

"Charlie could be a girl's name." She pointed out.

"But why would my best friend be a girl?"

"MY best friend's a girl!"

"You ARE a girl."

"I'm still here!" Charlie interrupted, amused. Both Bancrofts looked up guiltily, making Charlie laugh more.

"Sorry Chaz." Justin grinned, shoving Laura out of the way. The girl stomped out of the room, muttering something about cute couples.

"So, what were we talking about?"


	5. Flirt

Part five I think? Justin DOES NOT REMEBER. Don't own nowt (I saw Billy Elliot and developed an accent again)

*Chustin*

They return to school and everything goes back to how it was before the holidays, spending all their spare time together, but not really being all that close. But then sometime near the end of the year, the Andrews brothers – who are graduating this year – throw a huge party for all the seniors. This basically means that the whole school pile into the ballroom, which has turned into a disco while they weren't looking. There are even a couple of teachers milling around, so Chaz expects it to be fairly controlled.

He's wrong.

Within an hour, half the students are drunk – someone has spiked something, though no one seems to know what, or what with. Whatever it is, Justin's drunk some, because the Hanover is decidedly more than tipsy, and apparently very clingy, because every time Chaz moves more than three feet away he looks like a kicked puppy. With a sigh, the Windsor grabs Justin's arm and leads him back to Hanover, trying hard not to laugh at the nonsense he's babbling about.

"But Chaaaaaaaz, they are all so dull, 'nd Mum 'nd Dad don't caaaaaaaaaaare if we... we're happy s'long as... as... they're cute or rich or whatever..." His accent is stronger than ever, and he looks so serious as he mumbles it all. Charlie shakes his head and tries not to let his friend wander too far away. Luckily, every time he does he comes back, whining about how 'you left meeeeee...' even though Chaz hadn't moved.

They finally make it back to Justin's room – his roommate is away for the weekend, thank god, so Justin'll be able to sleep it off in peace. Charlie watches him fall onto the bed, burrowing under the covers fully dressed, and turns to leave, but stops when Justin whimpers. Actually whimpers. Chaz turns back to face him, puzzled. "Justin?"

"Please don't leave." The words are quiet, and less slurred than before. Charlie slowly walks back over to the bed, frowning.

"Justin, what's the matter? You need to sleep."

"You h-hate me..."

"What?" Charlie's really confused now, and takes half a step back. Justin grabs his wrist, eyes wide.

"Y-you'll h-hate me l-like everyone else d-did."

Charlie has no idea what his friend is so upset about, but he sits down on the edge of the bed anyway. "I don't hate you."

"Why? I'm horrible..." Justin looked miserable. Chaz hesitated then pulled him into a hug.

"You're my _friend_ you idiot. I don't think you're horrible."

"My parents do..." The Englishman responded dully, leaning on Charlie's shoulder.

"They want what's best for you." Charlie corrected him. Justin shook his head.

"You don't know... what they were like... before I came to Dalton... and at Christmas..."

"What did they do? Apart from the girls..."

"S'just the girls. Don't want girls." The boy was slurring again. Charlie tried to move away but Justin looked so hurt he gave up.

"Go to sleep, Justin, we'll talk about it when you're sober."

"Kay." Justin mumbled. He sat up slightly. "Chaz... you're my best friend right?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Good... 'cos you're really nice..."

"Thanks, Switzerland." Chaz was back to amused now. Justin blinked at him.

"Whhhhy are you laughing at me?"

"Because you're being funny. Go to sleep."

"Fine." Justin twisted and kissed Charlie's cheek lightly, snuggling back against him. "Night."

Chaz sat, stunned, for a few minutes, before weakly echoing "...night..."


	6. Stuarts

Part Six, and I still own nothing. *sad face*. This introduces the other characters, really, so expect slightly longer chapters – hopefully – from now on.

_***Chustin***_

By the time they got back from summer break, Charlie had managed to forget about the kiss and how it made him feel. How confused he had been, because even though Justin was his best friend and a _boy _and everything, he'd kind of liked it. But since the other boy had been beyond drunk and had no memories of it at all, there wasn't any point in dwelling on it, especially when Justin's summer consisted of him meeting girl after girl his parents considered suitable. And now they were back at Dalton and spending all their time together again.

Because the old Prefects had both graduated and been replaced, Windsor and Hanover were both very busy, noisy, and unsettled when Charlie arrived, especially with the Freshmen having just been released from their assembly. For some reason, all the new Windsors were asking _him_ rather than Matt, the new Prefect. Which is why when Justin came to find him, he looked distinctly frazzled and was carrying a clip board. Chaz shrugged when his friend appeared at his side, confused, and continued to tick people off and read out room assignments (and he was in a single again, he noted happily).

"Your Freshmen driving you insane yet?" Justin asked, glancing at the long list in his friend's hand. Charlie shook his head, grinning.

"Not yet, no. Some of them might though. Those two-" he pointed to a pair of blond twins currently exploring the common room "are the Brightman twins, and they're already causing havoc. Apparently they know one of the Stuarts and they're already getting into the whole House rivalry thing."

"Maybe they'll all settle down a bit. I'm hoping the Hanovers do, they're very... loud."

"At least Hanovers don't _blow things up._" Charlie grumbled. Justin raised an eyebrow, so he elaborated. "Drew and... Satoru, I think his name was. They took a LOT of chemicals up to their room."

"Need a break?"

"Yes. Now." He dropped the clipboard on a nearby table and hurried out of the building before Matt could stop him, Justin following him with a grin.

"Any other newbies I should keep an eye on?"

"Well, we've got... let's see. The Twins, then Drew and Satoru... there's Reed Van Kamp, but he's harmless enough... shy... David's quite normal. I think that's it."

"Only ones that are a bit different for us are Merril – transgendered - and Wes... I think he's friends with David? Honestly, he'd be better off in Windsor but you seem pretty full."

"Windsor and Stuart both are, Hanover got off lightly. Speaking of Stuart, they've got a couple of well-known kids this year, so you might want to keep a look out." Charlie was as unbothered by Merril as Hanover had been.

"Really? Who?"

"Julian Larson and Logan Wright."

"Julian I know... he's a movie star, right? But who's Logan?"

"His father's a Senator for New York. Logan's... well, his Dad doesn't like him much. He's bipolar apparently, and he's gay."

"Not so great for the public image, then?"

"Not really, no. So Logan's... difficult. Avoid him if you can, he's worse than you were last year." 

"Hey! I wasn't that bad!"

"You really were."

"Was not." Justin muttered. Charlie shoved him playfully.

"Relax, Switzerland, I'm only teasing you."

The two were so wrapped up in their own conversation that they failed to see the three Stuart Freshmen walking towards them, arguing with one another but laughing at the same time. It wasn't until the tallest, blondest of the three crashed into Justin that either group noticed the other.

"Watch where you're going!" He snapped, shoving the Hanover out of his way. Charlie caught Justin's arm in an attempt to stop him hitting back, and glared at the blond.

"Why don't _you_ watch where you're going? You're not in Manhattan anymore, you're just a Freshman.

"Maybe you and your _boyfriend_ should pay more attention to other people!" the Stuart snapped. Charlie and Justin both flushed, annoyed.

"We're not-"

"_Logan._" One of his companions interrupted, grabbing his wrist. "Leave them alone."

"Just because you're a _Larson_ doesn't mean I have to-"

"Logan!" All five boys turned as Murdoch, the head of Stuart House, came over. "Will you _please_ try to be civil?"

"But-"

"Just leave it!" The Professor pushed Logan away from Justin, frowning. "Amos, Bancroft, don't you have places to be?"

"Yes, Sir." Charlie answered quickly, forcing Justin to start walking towards Hanover, scowling at the Stuart trio as they passed. Justin looked confused and agitated, and it wasn't until they reached Hanover than he finally pulled his arm out of Charlie's grasp.

"So that's Logan, then. I see what you mean about him being trouble."

Charlie shrugged. "He is trouble. Don't go looking for it though, will you?"

"I won't... that much."


	7. Sent Away

Part Seven (SEVEN. SEVEN SEVEN SEVEN.) and I still don't own Glee or Dalton.

*Chustin*

Charlie made his way to Justin's room as usual, to finish up the mountain of homework they'd been assigned that week, and was thrown when he found the door locked. He hesitated, frowning, because if Justin knew Charlie was coming over – which he did – he always left the door unlocked. So why hadn't he? Charlie knocked, pulling his phone out to check for texts, even though he knew there weren't any.

When Justin finally opened the door, Charlie quickly realized something was wrong with his friend. Justin's eyes were red rimmed and he had tear tracks on his face. He let Charlie into the dorm and went back to sit on the bed, pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his forehead against them, clearly still very upset. Charlie slowly sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder, frowning.

"Justin? What's happened?"

"I..." Justin trailed off, trying to think how to explain. "My parents just called... they were asking me... if I had a girlfriend yet..."

Charlie considered the statement, puzzled. "Why are you so upset though... you've got two years to find someone yet..."

"Did I ever actually explain why I got sent here?" Justin asked quietly. Charlie shook his head.

"Wasn't it something to do with arson and a gun?"

"Not... entirely." Justin sat up, taking a deep breath. "I guess I should tell you or you'll... you wouldn't understand..."

"Justin, what?"

"Well... okay. It all... started... when I was eleven or twelve... I'd just started at a new school, and... well, some of the people I may friends with..." He stopped and sighed. "I'm making a mess of this, let me start again."

"Take your time." Charlie replied calmly. Justin nodded, and looked away, forcing himself to think it through rather than just babble.

"Okay. When I was eleven, I started at secondary school, and... well, at that school, you got... looked after by the older pupils. And, well, they guys that sort of adopted me weren't the nicest or the best behaved... and I wasn't very popular yet so I just went with them, and... I suppose I was a bit gullible... so I sort of ending up getting the blame for a few things, and my parents got me out of it but the guys still used me as a kind of distraction a lot and... well, at one point there was about... twelve of them, and they were all older and... God, I _trusted _them all... so I was getting in more and more trouble, so Mum and Dad told me to sort myself out and I just... rebelled, I guess, and I was doing stuff that was so much worse, like, arson, and stealing and..." He trailed off again, trying to catch his breath. Charlie let him talk, not wanting to interrupt.

"So... the thing that annoyed them was... well, my best friend was this one guy a bit closer to my age, Jack, he was like fifteen maybe, and he sort of... he didn't want me to get in trouble like that, and we... we were close anyway, and then... then one night, we were both at this party – because his parents knew mine – and someone gave me a drink, and then another and I suppose I was drunk... I didn't think I was at the time but I must have been, because... because oh God, I kissed him, Chaz!"

Charlie opened his mouth to reassure his friend, but found that he couldn't as he was suddenly very envious of this 'Jack', whoever he was, so he just nodded. Justin continued, his voice shaking a little.

"So, yeah, I... I was thirteen by then, and I was starting to... my parents were already saying 'find a girl' and I suddenly realized that... maybe I didn't... want... a girl..." He pulled away, shifting to hug his legs again. Charlie looked away, heart pounding. He still felt incredibly jealous, and he wasn't quite sure why. Justin was his friend, and he should not be envious of the fact he'd kissed someone, and he really shouldn't be this happy that Justin might – _might_ – like boys.

"So..." Justin continued very quietly. Charlie looked back at him, fighting the urge to hug him as tightly as he could. "The worst thing is... that last time, when they found me with the gun... it was his gun, it was Jack's, and he set me up even though he told me he loved me... and I thought maybe I loved him back, that's why I was still involved. So when Mum and Dad asked why I did it... I told them... I told them the truth, Chaz, and they hated me for it... that's why they sent me here. I'm a disgrace and they didn't want me anywhere near Laura..."

"What!" Charlie gasped. Justin shrugged sadly.

"That's why they sent me here, as well as the whole... police thing. They could have just sent me to an English school but they didn't want me talking to him, not that I'd want to... and this is why the keep insisting I find a girl."

"They do know this is an all boy's school?"

"Yes... they said I should find a Dorby girl, because they're rich and stuff... nut the person I like isn't a Dorby girl... that's why they were shouting..."

"You like someone?" Charlie asked, trying to keep the hope out of his voice.

"Yes."

"Who?"

Justin was quiet for a few seconds, not meeting Chaz's gaze. "You."

"What!"

"I... it's you." Justin still wasn't looking at him, but Charlie could see his shoulders shaking. "Can you... go, please? I can't deal with you hating me right now."

"Justin, I don't-" he began quickly, but Justin shook his head.

"Please, Chaz? Just... leave." The Hanover turned his back properly. Charlie hesitated, then walked over to the door, turning back at the last minute.

"I'll... see you later then, I guess."

"If you want."

Charlie left, walking back to Windsor as quickly as he could and hiding in his room.

_Why do I feel like this?_

_I should tell him._


	8. Sobbing

Part Eight, Don't own anything, THANKS TO MOREPLEASE FOR CONSTANT REVIEWS! 3

*Chustin*

Charlie avoided Justin for the next few days, which was surprisingly easy. The Hanover was never in the library, or the dining hall, or outside, so either he was rushing away every time Chaz approached or he'd changed schedule. Justin hadn't sent any texts, but that was what he expected.

After about a week, he started to worry a little bit. _He _hadn't done anything wrong, and he'd _tried _to tell Justin he didn't care if the other boy felt... like that, but _Justin _had kicked him out before he could. He picked up his phone, deciding to text him.

As soon as he picked it up, it buzzed with a new text. He glanced at the I.D. and saw it was from Danny, one of the Hanovers Justin was friends with. He frowned, because he'd never really talked to Danny much, and only had his number 'just in case'.

He opened the message and read it quickly.

_- Justin hasn't come out of his room in three days... did you two have a fight or something? Danny –_

He read it again, worried. Justin clearly wasn't taking this well. He quickly sent back that he was on his way and left for Hanover.

He arrived and found Danny waiting for him, looking as confused as he felt. "What happened?"

"I don't know. He... he asked me to leave and then... no idea." Charlie replied honestly. Danny shrugged and handed over a key.

"We have a spare key to all the rooms in case... he'll probably let you in but if not, feel free to use it."

Charlie nodded and hurried up the stairs to his friend's – single – room. The door was locked and Justin wasn't answering, so he reluctantly let himself in. Justin was sitting on the bed in pretty much the position he'd left him. The other boy looked pale and tired, and he clearly hadn't eaten much over the last few days. Charlie closed the door and leant on it, sighing.

"Justin?"

The Hanover looked up, but didn't meet Charlie's gaze. "What?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Charlie said coolly. "Danny said you haven't left this room for three days."

Justin shrugged. "So? Like you care."

"Of course I care, you're my best friend!"

"Yeah, right..."

"Justin!" Charlie walked over and sat down next to his friend, trying to look him in the eye. "I don't hate you. Why would I?"

"Because... I told you I... liked... you?"

"I know... but why should I hate you?"

Justin looked up, confused. "You... don't hate me for it?"

"Well, no... I was surprised but, no, I don't hate you... because, I, umm, think... I like you too..."

"_What_?" Justin scooted away from Chaz, looking half-angry, half-scared. "Chaz, when I told you, you left!"

"You ASKED ME TO." Charlie realized that shouting probably wouldn't help and looked away, taking a deep breath. "I wanted to tell you, but you asked me to leave."

"I... sorry."

"It's not your fault, you were upset."

"I didn't want you to leave." The British boy muttered quietly. Charlie put an arm around him hesitantly.

"Well, why did you say it then?"

"I... I thought you'd want to..."

"I didn't leave when you kissed me, why would I-" he froze, realizing Justin hadn't remembered that bit. His friend stared at him, eyes wide.

"I _what!"_

"Erm, the night of the Senior's party... when you were really drunk... you, umm, kissed me..."

"You... I... I'm really sorry, Charlie!"

"You don't have to be... I sort of liked it..."

"But I kissed you, which I shouldn't have because you're straight, and now I don't even-" Justin was cut off sharply as Charlie grabbed the other boy's shoulders, twisted him so they were facing one another, and kissed him. Justin pulled away, eyes filling with tears. Chaz blinked, confused.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because you just did that to shut me up!"

"Well, it's not very effective..." Charlie said slowly, gently pulling Justin back into a hug. "So if I kissed you again..."

He did, and this time Justin kissed him back. When they finally pulled apart, he stayed as close to Charlie as he could.

"Oh."

"Oh."


	9. Sick

Filler... again... but I had to pack some stuff today, so meh. PROPER chapter tomorrow. Don't own etc etc

_***Chustin***_

A few days later, Charlie slipped into Hanover to meet Justin, as they were supposed to be going to the library to work on their French project together. Since it was a Saturday and they'd both had sports practices all morning – Charlie had a big game against the Lions on Tuesday, and Justin had had a make-up for the session he'd missed earlier in the week – they hadn't seen each other at all.

Charlie reached Justin's room and knocked, then tried the door which was pretty much always unlocked. He let himself into the room and blinked in surprise, because the drapes were closed, blocking out the hazy autumn sun. Justin wasn't, as he'd expected, sitting at his desk. Instead he was buried under at least five comforters. Charlie walked over as quietly as he could, wondering what was wrong.

Justin sat up slightly, struggling to focus. "Ch-chaz?"

"Hey." The Windsor knelt down so he was an eye-level with Justin, frowning lightly. "You look awful."

"Thanks..." His almost-boyfriend replied, sitting up properly and swaying. Charlie steadied him, putting a hand against his forehead.

"You have a fever."

"But it's cold..." Justin protested. Charlie shook his head, moving to sit next to him.

"It's actually quite warm... how do you feel?"

"Nasty."

Charlie kissed him quickly on the cheek, then stood up. "You have meds in the kitchen, right? Because I think you need some." He made his way towards the door, but stopped when Justin whimpered. He turned back, eyes softening. "I'll be back in two minutes, I promise."

"But you're leaving me..." Justin whined. Charlie struggled to keep a straight face, because the Brit was being pretty damn adorable.

"I'm just going to the kitchen, I'll be right back!"

"But..." Justin looked so sad that Charlie very nearly changed his mind. Shaking his head, he slipped out of the room and down to the kitchen, returning as quickly as he could, armed with 'flu meds and bottled water. Justin looked half-asleep, so he sat back down next to him so he could shake him awake again.

"Take these, then you can sleep." He said gently, handing Justin two pills. The other boy swallowed them without protesting, then slumped against Chaz's shoulder.

"I'm tired..."

"Go to sleep, then." The Windsor tried to make Justin lay back against the pillow, but the Hanover resisted, burrowing closer.

"Please stay..."

"Justin, you need to sleep!"

"You don't like me..." the sickly boy's eyes filled with tears and Chaz winced.

"Of course I like you, idiot. Will you sleep if I stay here?"

Justin nodded, so he pulled him into a gentle hug, settling against the headboard. "Happy?"

"Mmm." Justin mumbled, closing his eyes. Chaz smiled fondly, and closed his own. Homework could wait.


	10. Strawberries

This MIGHT be the last update until Friday. I will be writing but I don't know how much I can post. Up to ten chapters and I still own nothing.

_***Chustin***_

The next Saturday, Chaz once again hurried across to Hanover, this time without the schoolbooks. Justin, who had been sitting on his bed with a physics textbook and a highlighter, looked up in surprise. "I thought you said you were busy today?"

"I said that to the Twins, I never told _you_ I was busy, although _we_ are going to be." Charlie corrected him, stealing the textbook and placing it on the desk. "Put some shoes on, and you might want an extra sweater."

"Why, where are we going?" Justin asked, crossing to the dresser and grabbing a hooded sweater. Charlie smiled and shook his head.

"I'm not just going to tell you, 'cos that would be a bit silly. Now hurry up, we have a bit of a drive first."

"A _drive_? In a car?"

"Yes, in a car. I'm older than you remember, I already have my permit."

"Oh right, I forgot you could drive at fifteen over here." Justin followed him out to the parking lot and waited for him to unlock the car before slipping into the passenger's seat. "How far away is... wherever it is we're going?"

"Not too far, only about an hour." Charlie shot him a quick grin and started the car, pulling out onto the drive. "If you want to change the C.D. you can."

Justin pulled the selection of disks out of the glove compartment, flicking through them. "You have four different Take That albums her, you girl."

"Oh, shut up." Charlie laughed. Justin stuck his tongue out and slipped "Progress" into the player. "See, you like them too."

"Well, yes, but I don't have four C.D.s on hand at all times."

"You should see my iPod. There's quite a lot on there... that and Spanish pop. And that Swedish album I bought."

"You're really weird you know." Justin grinned at his boyfriend – they'd started using the term a couple of days ago – and checked his phone. "Oops. Forgot to tell Liam where I was going. Oh wait, I don't _know _where I'm going."

"Make something up... say, I don't know, you went to see some family who were over here or something."

Justin nodded, texting back quickly. "So... is this out first date, then?"

Charlie glanced at him, relieved to see he was smiling. "If that's okay...?"

"Of course it's okay. I was just checking." The Brit yawned. "I think I should have slept more last night."

"Have a nap now." Charlie suggested. "It's a very boring drive, and I don't want you to be tired and cranky when we get there."

"I do _not_ get cranky!" Justin protested, but he closed his eyes nevertheless. Charlie smiled and returned his attention to the road, not wanting to miss the turning.

_***Chustin***_

"Justin?" Charlie gently shook the other boy's shoulder. The other boy whined and tried to snuggle closer, but failed due to the fact they were in a car. He blinked away, looking slightly disorientated.

"Hmm. Are we there?"

"Yeah." Charlie unbuckled his seat belt and opened the car door. "Bit less tired now?"

"A bit." Justin agreed, climbing out of the car and tripping over the kerb. "Oops. Or not."

Charlie, who'd been getting something out of the trunk, circled to his friend's side, grabbing his arm to steady him. "Come on, Jess."

"Jess?"

"Please tell me you watched _Postman Pat_ when you were little."

"Tell you I watched what now?"

"I'll take that as a no, then. I'll have to think up another nickname. Bambi, for example."

"You call me Bambi in public, and I'll... I'll... think of something threatening."

"Of course you will."

"Where are we?" Justin asked, confused. Surely they hadn't driven all the way to the coast?

"We're at Alum Creek, the beach is fake... but I didn't want to drive all the way to the coast really, so this'll have to do..."

"I don't mind." Justin shrugged and took the blanket Charlie held out. "Picnic, by any chance?"

"Mm-hmm." Charlie had the bag of food and drinks in one hand, and grabbed Justin's wrist again with the other. "C'mon, Bambi."

"Don't call me that!" Justin let Chaz tow him across to the sand before starting to walk properly. "I tripped _once._"

"Sit." Charlie retorted. Justin shook out the blanket and sat down. Charlie collapsed down next to him and opened the picnic bag, handing over sandwiches, crisps, and various other food. "Is orange juice ok?"

"Sure." Justin took the bottle Charlie offered him, looking around at the reasonably busy beach. "Any particular reason you picked here for our first date?"

"Far away from the Brightman Twins?" Charlie grinned. "Seriously. Far enough from Dalton that we don't need to worry about being spotted."

"Good point... I'm not sure I want them to know just yet... the more people that know, the more likely my parents find out, and they're not going to be happy about it."

Charlie bit his lip. "If this is going to be a problem-"

Justin shook his head quickly. "I don't care what they thing, Chaz. I just... want some time before we actually tell them. Is... is that okay?"

"Justin, don't worry about it. At least _your_ parents know you like boys."

"They didn't exactly... welcome the news, though, did they?"

Charlie wrapped an arm around Justin's shoulders, pulling him into a quick hug. "Why are we even talking about this?"

"I don't know." Justin admitted, staying close. Charlie kissed the top of his head quickly before leaning away to grab the food bag, taking out a box of strawberries. Justin smiled.

"Did you actually, like, research the perfect date, or are you just really good at this?"

"I'm kind of making it up as I go along... am I doing ok?"

"It's perfect." Justin grinned and stole another strawberry. Charlie grinned at him.

"Unfortunately, we need to go soon if we want to be back before curfew, since it took nearly an hour and a half to get here and it's getting dark..."

Justin shrugged. "It's okay... we don't want to get locked out."

"The Tweedles could probably let us in anyway." Charlie pointed out. Justin blinked.

"Who?"

"Oh... the Brightmans. They give people they like Alice-in-Wonderland names. Logan's the Knave, Reed's the Dormouse, that weird kid who hides in his room... Han? He's the Caterpillar."

"What are you?"

"Red Queen. You're the White Queen, so stop laughing."

Justin did, looking nervous. "Do you think they know?"

"About this? No. I think it's just because they see us as leaders, really."

"Okay." Justin still didn't look very sure. Charlie caught his hand as they walked back to the car.

"They wouldn't mind anyway. They're Logan's friends... if friends is the right word."

"Is he actually friends with anyone?"

"Julian, for some reason. And Derek."

"The rower?"

"Yes. But... I don't know. I think it's more that they feel they need to. Look how often Julian isn't here."

"He's busy."

"I still think there's something going on there."

"If you say so... will you be cross if I fall asleep on the way home?"

"Naah. That way you can't laugh at my playlists."

"What, worse than Take That?" Justin teased. Chaz handed his iPod over with a shrug. Justin flicked through the lists, laughing. "Katy Perry? And loads of 60's stuff?"

"Stop complaining or I'll put foreign-language pop on."

"You would as well." Justin grumbled, handing the device back and letting himself into the car, immediately settling down to sleep. "Wake me up when we get back."

_***Chustin***_

Chaz did as he was asked, and gently woke Justin once he'd parked back at Dalton. Justin was yawning and half-asleep, so Charlie decided to walk him back to Hanover.

"You don't have to." Justin mumbled, leaning on the car as Charlie grabbed everything from the trunk. His boyfriend shrugged.

"You'd get lost at this rate. Here." He handed over a small bouquet of bluebells, tied with a white ribbon. Justin blushed.

"How did you know I'd give bluebells on a date?"

"Now that, I did look up. Everlasting love, right?"

"Mm-hmm." The English boy smiled, turning to head back to his room. "I can manage you know."

"If you insist..." Charlie said doubtfully. Justin looked around to say bye and tripped over a loose paving stone.

"Or maybe not."

"Come on, Bambi." Charlie agreed, moving to Justin's side. "You definitely need more sleep."

"I'm fine... I have to finish my essay..."

"You can do that tomorrow. Right now, sleep. Or do I have to kiss you first?"

Justin unlocked his dorm door, stepping inside. Chaz followed hesitantly. "See you tomorrow?"

Justin came back to the door, smirking. "Tomorrow." He kissed Chaz quickly, then wandered back inside. Charlie rolled his eyes and left for Windsor, before he really did get locked out.


	11. Sailing

1/5 written on holiday. Don't own Glee. **returns to frantic typing**

_***Chustin***_

Justin stumbled and grabbed Charlie's arm, causing his boyfriend to laugh. "You're BRITISH, don't you automatically have sea-legs? _And_, you were on the rowing team!"

"But you row sitting down." The Hanover complained, letting go of Charlie. "And there's no boom to-"

"DUCK!" Laura interrupted. Chaz did as she said, but Justin wasn't quick enough and was sent sprawling yet again. His sister helped him up, mouth twitching.

"Didn't you grow up on yachts or something?" Charlie asked, hauling on a nearby rope as Laura moved astern. Justin made a face.

"I was a rebel, remember? As soon as I was old enough I skived off, much to 'Mummy' and co.'s displeasure. I think she thought it would be suitable to take girls out on dates or something."

Laura frowned. "Are they still on at you about that? I thought they'd given up and moved on to me."

"No, you're still plan B I think. Mum's invited some girl called Chloe to dinner next week."

"I thought she was called Jessica."

"Jessica's Monday, Chloe's Friday."

"That's, umm, pushy." Charlie offered. Justin shrugged.

"I'm sixteen, I've only got two years before they want me safely engaged. Since they're determined that'll all be sorted by the time I go to uni."

"That's a still a bit... I mean it's very... you're sixteen! They expect you to agree to all of this? To marriage?"

"You saw them earlier, you know what they're- LAURA!"

"What? Whatever it was, I swear I didn't do it!"

"They've started setting you up now?"

"Mm-hmm. Suggesting stuffy boys for me to go to the movies with, giving me tickets for concerts Lord-and-Lady Who Ever's son just happens to be at..."

Justin pulled on the rope again. ""You seem terribly nonchalant."

"Who knows, one of them might turn out okay." Neither Prefect noticed the way Laura glanced at Charlie as she spoke. The Ohioan picked his way across the deck to help Justin lower the sails as the approached the dock. The girl smirked at them, hastily neutralizing her expression when Justin looked up. "What?"

"You looked like you were away with the fairies, that's all."

"Nice word choice."

"Hmm?"

"Oh, nothing. Watch out for the boom." This time, Justin managed to dodge it. Starightening and brushing his hair out of his eyes, he moved right back to Charlie's side. Laura's mouth quirked again. "We're nearly at out berth. Can you throw me the ropes if I jump across? You'd fall over, and Charlie wouldn't know what to do... so Justin, take the rudder, Charlie, throw the ropes."

Both boys nodded, Justin moving to the back of the boat as Charlie crossed the deck to the neatly coiled bow line. Laura hopped up onto the rail and then across to the wooden dock platform, catching the rope Chaz threw after her, then dashing to catch the stern line. Once the boat was totally secure, the Windsor jumped after her, then turned in time to catch Justin, who half fell off.

"When do you fly home?" Laura asked as he steadied her brother. He made a face.

"Tomorrow, unfortunately. Mom was in London on business and I just tagged along. Spring Break's almost over anyway, so back to school soon.

"And finals." Justin agreed with a grimace. "I'm sure I've learnt absolutely nothing this year. Or else I've forgotten it all."

"Just count yourself lucky neither of us is a Stuart. I think I'd have died under that much pressure by now." Charlie laughed, following the siblings along the path that led back to the manor from this private dock. Justin stuck close to him, sad that they wouldn't see each other for at least a week, and even then not properly due to exams.

"What's wrong with Stuart?" Laura asked, half-turning. She'd never been to the school so she had no idea of its craziness.

"They're all caffeine addicted workaholics." Justin replied brightly, as Chaz nodded. "And they have Logan, the annoying prick."

"Oh, come on, he's not that bad." Chaz soothed. "Julian seems to have a positive influence on him at least."

"Julian?" Laura asked, not having heard the name before.

"Larson. The movie - star."Charlie said casually. Laura stopped dead and the two boys crashed into her.

"You go to school with a MOVIE STAR, and you didn't tell me?" She yelped. Justin edged away.

"He's hadly there anymore, to be honest. He's busy filming most of the time. He comes back when Logan crashes, though."

"I never thought they were that close... they fight all the time..." Chaz mused. Justin shoved him lightly.

"Can we stop with the school talk? I'm depressed about finals as it is."

"Wuss." Chaz shoved the other boy back, and Justin lost his balance, catching Charlie's hand for support and only letting go very reluctantly. Since they'd reached the Manor where Chaz's mom was waiting in her car, they all said goodbye and separated, Justin clearly miserable.

As they walked up to the front door, all Laura was thinking about was how long the two had been together.


	12. Simple

Part Twelve and I own nada. This was written on a plane, sorry about the length.

_***Chustin***_

Somehow, among the craziness of being named Prefects for the following years, as well as finals, and just Windsor in general, Charlie and Justin did not get around to telling any of the students they were dating. They agreed to go public the following year, hoping that by then, everyone would have calmed down a little bit. As it was, Logan was crashing out of love (again) so Stuart was utterly insane, and even Hanover was twitchier than usual.

Justin was spending the first week of the holidays with Charlie, because Laura and his parents were still away on some cruise or other, and he had chosen not to join them, instead waiting for them to arrive home. Besides, that gave the couple a week to tell Charlie's parents that they were, in fact, dating. To Chaz's amusement, it was Justin that was the most nervous about it. The Windsor had spent the entire car ride muttering to the other boy, trying his best to calm him down.

All too soon, they were sitting on the sofa opposite Claire and Andrew Amos, Justin fidgeting so much Charlie was finding it very difficult not to laugh. Claire, Chaz's mom, raised an eyebrow. "Justin, are you alright?"

The Hanover flinched sharply, and Chaz snickered. "We need to tell you something, that's all. Justin, _calm down_."

The Brit continued to squirm. Claire frowned. "You two haven't been expelled or something, have you?"

"No! Nothing like that." Chaz said quickly. Andrew smiled.

"Then what's the matter?"

"I... I mean, we... err... Justin and I, I mean, are... dating."

"Okay." Claire said. Charlie blinked, giving in and letting Justin burrow against him.

"You don't... mind?"

"Why would we mind?"

"Because..." Justin trailed off when he saw how kind both the adults looked. "Nothing."


	13. Snap

Part 14, no own no how.

_***Chustin***_

Four weeks later, Chaz flew over to Kent to join Justin, planning to stay for two weeks. They'd agreed to tell his parents – Elizabeth and Richard* - on the first day, because Chaz honestly didn't think Justin could get any more nervous, but the Brit was constantly proving him wrong. So once he'd dumped his suitcase in a guest room he hurried back downstairs and into the sitting room, where Elizabeth, Richard, and Laura were sitting. Charlie immediately felt out of place, and the adult's haughty expressions weren't helping. Since Justin looked like he might faint at any moment, the Ohioan decided to just 'come out with it', so to speak.

"Justin and I are together."

Various expressions showed around the room. Laura looked unbothered. Justin looked petrified. Chaz looked apprehensive. Elizabeth looked scandalized. Richard looked downright furious.

"No, you are not." His tone was final. Justin, close to Chaz's side, swallowed and spoke up.

"Y-yes, we are. We-we've been dating for m-months."

"That is not possible. Because YOU are going to find yourself a nice GIRL and settle down."

"Dad, I don't-"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH."

Charlie grabbed Justin's hand in an effort to prevent the boy bolting. "We-" He began, but Richard stood, grasping Chaz's arm and yanking him away from Justin.

"You will have _nothing _to do with my son, do you understand? You will leave NOW, and I'll be contacting the school to ensure you are kept separate."

"You can't!" Charlie protested. Richard pulled his arm up behind his back and he gasped in pain. Justin leapt up but Elizabeth caught his wrists, stopping him. Laura was frozen in her seat, eyes wide.

"I can, and WILL, do exactly as I like!" Richard pulled Chaz's arm higher, and the boy yelped as something snapped. Justin went from being pale to looking grey, and Laura lurched to her feet, yanking her father away from Chaz. Both adults stared at her for a few seconds before sweeping out of the room. Laura looked between the two boys before darting after them.

When she returned, Justin and Chaz were huddled together, Justin crying quietly. Laura dumped the two suitcases she'd dragged downstairs in the corner and vanished again. When she came back, she had a pile of papers in her hands.

"You have a driver's permit, right?" She asked Justin, who nodded. "Okay. These are air tickets to Ohio, directions to the airport, and medical papers in case they fuss over Chaz's arm." The Windsor could move said limb, although it clearly hurt. "I packed everything I could; I'll send the rest on. There's money and your passports in the front pocket on Charlie's rucksack, as are the keys to Mum's car. I suggest you leave before they find some way to stop you – they've already cut off your bank account."

"Laura, you don't have to-"

"I know, but what they did – that was horrible. I rang your parents, Chaz, they'll be at the airport to meet you." She helped tow the cases outside and into the car, hugging them both quickly.

"Just so you know, you make a really cute couple."


	14. Jumpy

14. phew. Still own ziltch.

_***Chustin***_

A couple of months later, Chaz was in Hanover, letting himself into Justin's room. The Windsor flung himself onto the bed, narrowly avoiding squashing his boyfriend, and glared at the ceiling. "Hey."

"Hey..." The English boy looked up from the textbook he'd been reading and smiled at his boyfriend, who was still making faces at the light fitting.

"It's nice to escape Windsor for a while." He shoved his hair out of his eyes. Justin looked down at him with a grin.

"What did they do now?" he was, of course, referring to the Brightman Twins. Chaz laughed.

"Nothing much – not yet, at least. They just... keep freaking the new kid out."

"Blaine?"

"Yeah... they've given him a nickname already and I think he's a bit... stunned... by how accepting everyone is."

"Huh?"

"Well, he's gay, isn't he?" When Justin blinked in surprise, Charlie rolled his eyes. "Didn't you see the way he was looking at Logan?"

"Ahh, poor Blaine's fallen for him, has he?"

"Mm-hmm."

"I can't say I'm surprised... I mean, Logan's quite cute."

"You're not leaving me for him, are you?" Charlie teased, Justin laughed and lay down next to him so he could kiss him.

"Never."

"Good. 'Cos that would be rubbish."

"It would." Justin agreed, resting his head on Chaz's shoulder.

"Have you met Blaine properly yet?"

"Not yet. I thought I should let him get used to Windsor."

"Good plan..." Charlie's voice was vague. Justin twisted to face him.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking..."

"About what?"

"I was wondering if... no, forget it."

"If _what_?"

"If... we should tell Blaine we're dating."

"Chaz..." Justin looked away, biting his lip. "I just... look what happened last time we told someone."

The Windsor rubbed his arm, remembering. "I know... but... the guys here aren't going to be like that, are they? We need to tell them eventually."

"I don't want you to get hurt again." Justin muttered. Chaz pulled at his blazer until he turned to face him again, kissing him deeply. Justin kissed back, letting Charlie pull him closer. "Chaz."

"I won't." The Windsor Prefect murmured, still snuggled close.

"Are you sure about telling Blaine?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then. Now, or...?"

"Let's go now, before you change your mind back." They kissed again, quickly, before standing and heading to Windsor.

_***Chustin***_

Justin waited by the common room door as Charlie went to collect Blaine, who had been sitting in a corner by himself. The trio made their way upstairs to Chaz's room, Justin sitting next to his boyfriend on the bed while Blaine sat on the couch. The new boy was biting his lip anxiously. "D-did I do something wrong?"

Both Prefects shook their heads. "No, not at all. We just wanted to talk to you, that's all."

"Oh... why?" Blaine looked confused. Chaz took Justin's hand gently.

"Just... we're here if you ever need to talk to us, okay?

"You... you're together?" Blaine asked, surprised. Justin nodded shakily.

"Yes, but... in secret so far. My parents didn't take it very well."

"Oh... sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry!" Chaz said firmly. "You had nothing to do with it. Now, why don't you go join in the Twins nerf war? We'll be there in a minute."


	15. Just Do It

Part 15, finally. Sorry it took so long, you'll see why on my Tumblr.

_***Chustin***_

Justin sat on the bed, biting his nails as he waited for Chaz to finish packing all his books back into his bag. The Windsor looked up and smiled softly. "You don't have to be quite so terrified, you know. If this is too soon for you..."

"No." Justin shook his head, forcing himself to take his fingers away from his mouth. "We need to tell them, we've put it off long enough – it's been _months_ since we told Blaine, and my parents aren't likely to do any u-turns over it so... we should just tell them. I'm surprised no-one's guessed actually."

"I think the twins suspect something..." Charlie agreed, dropping a kiss on the top of Justin's head as he scooped his cell phone off the pillow and pushed it into his bag. "Ready?"

"No." The Brit muttered, but he stood up and picked up his own phone, slipping it into his blazer pocket. "But I don't think I ever will be, so let's get it over with."

Chaz pulled him into a quick hug, laughing. "I thought you were supposed to be the bold, confident one."

Justin shrugged, pulling away with a sigh. "Windsor first, then."

"Since once they know, _everyone_ will." Charlie agreed, leading the way out of the room and leaning against the wall as Justin locked the door.

The couple wandered across campus to Windsor, Justin following Charlie straight through to the common room. Most of their group of friends was already there, and the last few – Reed and the Tweedles – were right behind them. Justin guessed Han had tipped them all off, a theory supported by the fact Danny, Spencer, and Merril were all there, along with Bailey, Derek, and Logan. Julian was absent – he was away filming again, probably.

Charlie glanced at him, saw how pale he was, and decided he should speak. He looked around to make sure everyone was there – he didn't especially want to do this twice – before clearing his throat.

"Do you... do you remember at the beginning of the year I had my arm in a sling, and I said it was a soccer accident?" He asked. There were various nods and murmurs of agreement, so he continued. "Well... it wasn't. I... Justin's Dad did it while I was in England."

There was an outbreak of indignant cries. The Tweedles spoke loudest. "Justin's DAD? Why?"

"Because..." he paused, holding his hand out to Justin, who stepped close to his side, resting his head against his shoulder shyly. "He didn't like the fact that we're dating."

The cries turned to 'what the hell!' 'that bastard!' 'you're- wait, what?' and various others. Chaz pulled Justin closer, feeling the Brit trembling slightly. Wes summed up the general feelings in the room when he spoke up.

"And you didn't _tell_ us? ANY OF IT?"

"We... I thought..." Justin trailed off, but the others seemed to understand.

"We're fine with the fact you're together, but why didn't you tell us your Dad was like that? We could have... helped."

Justin flushed, making Chaz laugh. "I told you so."


End file.
